mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja o My Little Pony/@comment-28926924-20141008190353/@comment-83.10.89.222-20141110184527
Ras3n napisał(a): Princess twilght sparkle1234 napisał(a): Wiadmo że filmu jeszcze bez błedów nie było ale liczyłam że rainbow rocks będzie bardziej rozwiniete. No właśnie o to mi chodzi. O ile Equestria Girls było jeszcze jakoś rozbudowane to o tyle tutaj wszystko toczy się tylko jednym torem. A właśnie propo Rainbow Rocks oczywiście musiałem o czymś zapomnieć jak zawsze. Drugim minusem tego filmu jest Rainbow Dash. Tu już rzeczywiście przegięła i pokazała na co ją stać byleby pokazać że jest cool. Tak jak Martiz w swoim wątku napisała Martiz2000 napisał(a): W filmie jednak denerwowała mnie Rainbow Dash - jej przechwalanie się kapelą, zbyt wysokie mniemanie o sobie, nie zważanie na to, że mogła zniszczyć plan...Może umie bardzo dobrze grać na gitarze, ale aby pracować w grupie, trzeba mieć trochę pokory. Tutaj przytoczyłem ten cytat ze względu że się z nią zgadzam w 100 %. O ile zwykła Rainbow się przechwala ale z umiarem to ta tutaj jakby była jakimś w ogóle innym kucykiem, jeszcze gorzej się przechwalała jak dla mnie niż Trixie. "MAM KAPELĘ , MAM KAPELĘ , NAJLEPSZĄ NIKT MNIE NIE POKONA BLA BLA BLA....." Przez cały film tylko właściwie to robiła. Nawet pokazywała otwarcie jak resztę przyjaciółek ma gdzieś bo ciągle mówiła "MAM a nie MAMY kapelę" zresztą pomimo iż zwracało się jej uwagę to ciągle o tym albo zapominała albo już była wystarczająco zadufana aby nie zważać na te słowa. Chociaż w niektórych momentach kiedy się opanowywała to jednak było trochę widać że w głębi jej naprawdę zależało na tej kapeli aby wszystko dobrze wyszło, ale rly ? Po co było to przechwalanie i mówienie tak jakby ona jedyna tam była ? Może to nie wada filmu tak do końca ale naprawdę jak dla mnie przesadzili z tą "nową" Dash. Dopiero pod koniec filmu udało się stłumić w niej tą arogancję i znowu powróciła do normalności. Aha, propo klipów promocyjnych i sneak-peeków, bo miałem w tamtym poście kontynuować ich temat jednak zapomniałem o tym więc teraz tutaj dodam to co chciałem: Niby jestem trochę zdenerwowany bo nie sądziłem że takiego spoileru sobie narobię aczkolwiek niektóre sneak-peeki które były przedstawione bardzo fajnie by było zobaczyć w filmie. Mógłby by być to taki wąteczek poboczny który odrywa się od głównego choć na krótką chwilę. Szczególnie skoro już film był przy temacie DJ Pony no to zarąbiście szkoda że nie było w filmie klipu który tak jakby "przedstawia sposób patrzenia przez niego na świat", mówię teraz o tym: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrORm2u3YsQ jakby co to od 0:50 do 3:07. Zaraz po 3:07 jest kolejny fragment którego szkoda że nie ma w filmie czyli Rainbow Dash VS Trixie. To są dwa szczególne fragmenty promocyjne które według mnie byłyby bardzo miłym dodatkiem do filmu, ewentualnie jeszcze fragment z wesołym miasteczkiem ale co on do filmu ma to szczerze mówiąc nie wiem...... alw byłby takim fragmentem pobocznym z kolejną piosenką: 16:08 do 18:10. EDIT: Aha, jeszcze na plus Rainbow Rocks idzie wzmianka o Starl Swirlu Brodatym że to on pokonał syreny za pierwszym razem. Jak wiemy Brodaty jest postacią opisywaną na dosyć dużą skalę a jeszcze się w serialu nie pojawiła więc każda wzmianka o nim jest u mnie na plus. Reszta nie była jakaś szczególnie ważna moim zdaniem, nadawała się jako klipy promocyjne ale poza tym nic szczególnego. Jak mówię sprzydałoby się więcej w filmie a mniej tych sneak peeków. Fakt, można zapromować film ale żeby aż tyle ? 1.Zgadzam się z Ras3n,wg mnie przechwałki Rainbow Dash było irytujące,chociaż...właśnie o to im chodziło,by pokazać tak Dashie,by póżniej jak zostały uwięzionę,pokłócić się o to(między innymi o to). Sądzę,że piosenka "Awesome As I Wanna Be" jest fajna,mimo że jest to piosenka o niej samej. 2.Tak,trochę za dużo tych materiałów promocyjnych.Film skupia się głównie na ich pokonaniu,ja chciałbym trochę scen o ich życiu w szkole,gdy ich pokonanie zła,wtedy ich nie obchodzi(np.pokazanie Mane 6,jak zachowuje się podczas lekcji,pomoc w obronie słabszych kolegów/koleżanek). 3.Coś więcej o Starl Swirlu Brodatym,może pojawić się w przysłości w sezonie 5 lub póżniej.